Finding Love - A Finding Dory Fanfic
by Fanfic-Lover4Everr
Summary: (Dory X Hank based) Dory and her parents decide to go to a family travel and announce it to their firends, Marlin, Nemo, Destiny, Bailey and later Hank, who gets disappointed more than anyone else. Will Marlin and Hank accept it? How is Dory and Hank's conversation gonna end up?


**Finding Love.. I gave my fanfiction that name because the first idea was a Dory X Hank scene uncovering their feelings for each other. However, the story is now based on a family travel Dory and her parents decided to go to. In the first half of the story, Dory is telling her friends, Destiny, Bailey, Nemo and Marlin about their plans, but Marlin with his usual tend of being overprotective dioes not agree with the idea. In the other half of the plot, Dory finds Hank (who takes the whole situation even serious) and explains him why that trip would be so important to her... OF COURSE THERE'S ROMANCE IN IT TOO! THAT'S THE POINT ANYWAY!**

 **Εvents and developments:**

 **The story takes place just three months after our heroes' adventure in Finding Dory - It's the first time we see Hank and Mr. Ray meet face-to-face \- Dory's parents have their own, bigger Brain Coral over their daughter's one - Dory pretends to have forgotten something for the first time! - Hank has his own favorite cave of rocks where he uses to ****frequent** **.**

It was another beautiful, summer day. The sunbeams were even touching the sea down to its' deepest superficial points. Young fishes would play around in the Great Barrier Reef with their friends, when some older ones would go to take their kids from school. Behind enough of those parents, it was Dory, concentrated swimming, talking to herself like she moslty used to do..

"Okay, Dory.. Just... stay focused! I'm going to Nemo's school, Nemo's school.. and I'm not forgetting it! I'm not forgetting because I see many parents are on the way to take their childiren and are heading tooooo... THERE! HEEY, MOMMIES AND DADDIES, WAIT FOR ME!"

But she wasn't alone.. A camouflaged septopus was hiding behind of rocks and other objects, sneaky moving after her. Sometimes he would have his original red-orange color when he was feeling safe to use it. He was watching her. Hank and Dory have come really close to each other lately, and Hank was now determined to talk to his friend about his feelings for her. He has arrived quite close, ready to call her name, when a flock of gray fishes passed in front of him, limiting his view, as Dory noticed the parents and quickly swimmed to them. Once the flock also swimmed away, Dory has been already disappeared, causing Hank to wear a serious look on his face..

"I must confess; if she's got something in mind, she can be as fast as the East Australian Current.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was the time Mr. Ray would bring back the kids at the schoolyard. Some parents were already there, seeing the big blue, white-spotted teacher coming back with the younger fishes on his back.

"ΑAAAAAAANNND OUR ADVENTURE IS OVER FOR TODAY, EXPLORERS!" He said and lowed his one pectoral fin for the kids to swim off. "Go ashore! And remember; No one is leaving without an adult!" Nemo only needed to take a look around to see his dad has just arrived as well.

"Mr. Ray, I can go now. My dad is here!"

"Have a nice day, Nemo!" Mr. Ray smiled at the small clownfish and immediately turned to the others. "EVERYBODY STAY CLOSE!..." And Nemo swimmed as fast as he could to hug his fahter.

"DAAAAD!" And he did, and of course, Marlin returned the hug.

"So, how was school today, son?" He asked and both of them began heading back to their home.

"We learned a lot of things in today's exploration. Dad, did you know the smallest but most venomous kind of jellyfish in the ocean is called 'Irukandji'?"

"Mmm not always though! Ya see, some fishes call it 'Irukandji' but there are also some other fishes who'd rather call it just 'Squishy'.." The caring father aswered teasingly, causing Nemo to giggle a little. At that moment, Dory was accidentally heading straight for them.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, STRANGER! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF-" And she smacked into Marlin, both of them letting out a groan of pain.

"DORYYY!" Nemo shouted, happy to see her.

"GUYS! I find you, at last! Where have you been?"

"Dad has come to take me from school, remember?" Nemo said in an attempt to remind his friend.

"Ohhh, right! That's right..."

"And actually, we were coming to you now.." Marlin added.

"Really? Wait.. How did you know where to find me?" Dory gasped. "You're a medium!"

"Noo, not a medium. I just assumed you'd be at home-"

"Home!" She interputted him. "That's exactly where I wished to go! You really are a talent at guessing stuff!" Marlin sighed, knowing there was no reason for him to insist on this conversation.

"Haha, come on, Dory!" Nemo said as they continue swimming now.

"Alright! Let's go to the dome!" She followed them.

"Home.." Nemo corrected her. Dory stopped for just a moment..

"...That's even better!" And she started swimming after them again. "Who would want to see a dome anyway?"

"Oh, Dory.." Marlin said in a lower tone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minutes later, Hank in his searching for Dory, met Mr. Ray at the schoolyard waving the last family off while they were leaving the place.

"Mr. Ray.." Hank payed his attention.

"Colleague Hank! Just in time! I was about to go home now.. What brings you-?"

"Have you seen Dory? I.. gotta give her something.." The distinctive septopus said hurriedly, not willing to discuss that matter further, as he seemed to be holding something in one of his tentacles, that hid a little better now.

"Of course. I think I saw her leaving along with Nemo and Marlin moments ago"

Hank couldn't wait another second, he was already after her. "Thank you!..." As he was swimming away, he muttered to himself. "Hope I'll find her before I change my mind about what I'm gonna do.."

.

Meanwhile, Dory's friend, Destiny along with Bailey were also making their way to the Marlin's anemone.

"...And then I said to him, 'A TUNA can!?" Bailey emphasized on the word 'tuna'. "As a CRAB shell?' What kind of marine creature would ever use a tuna can!?"

Destiny couldn't help but let out a sigh of indignation. "Are you almost done?"

"Seriously now!" He continued talking, ignoring her question. "Even /I/ wouldn't do that, it's... offensive for our nature!" But her look quickly changed when she noticed two little blue blobs, sure now it was Dory's parents who were getting out of their own Brain Coral, right across Marlin's anemone and above Dory's smaller Brain Coral.

"Hey look, Dory's parents!" She greeted and swimmed faster to them, but not fast enough to crash into them. Her visual abilities have gotten better lately. "Hello Mrs. Jenny and Mr. Charlie!"

"Hello Destiny!... Bailey! How are you?" Jenny asked but didn't wait for an answer. "We're glad to see you here!.."

"Yes! Just in time for the meeting!" Charlie added, also smiling to them.

"Aaand what is this 'meeting' gonna be about, by the way?" Curious Bailey asked to learn, but Jenny wouldn't tell him yet.

"Oh, you'll see! We have some very good news! But to start, we need to be waiting for-"

"DORYYY! WAIT UP!" A voice stopped her from talking. It was Marlin's voice who sounded worried as he was swimming after Dory.

"I REMEMBERED! I REMEMBERED, I TELL YOU! QUICKLY, BEFORE I FORGET!" Alarmed Dory yelled, heading to the anemone.

"Forget about what, Dory?" Nemo asked, calmer than his dad as they were getting even closer.

"I had to bring you back home for something.. Something important!" But she abruptly stopped in front on her parents "...MOM! DAD!"

"Welcome back, kelpcake~" Charlie welcomed her, using his favorite nickname for his precious only daugher. Then Dory noticed the others were there as well..

"Guys, you're all here!... We have a party?" The other's presence made the blue with yellow fish momentially forget what she came here for.

"Your parents called us for a meeting today" Destiny explained.

"Meeting... OHH, THE MEETING! OF COURSE!" She remembered again.

"Huh?" Nemo tilted his head slightly and then Marlin asked..

"Dory, what kind of-?"

"If it's indeed someone's birthday, then I'm sorry! Didn't know I had to bring a gift.." Bailey interputted the bigger clownfish. Destiny rolled her eyes at Bailey as he said so.

"Dory, did your parents remind you when your birthday is?" She also asked.

"Iiiii..." She placed a fin on her chin thoughtfully. "...don't think so... Did you?" She turned to her parents now.

"No.." Jenny answered.

"No, not yet.." Charlie confirmed, then Jenny took the initiative to speak.

"Sweetie, remember our conversation last night, what we wanted to tell your friends was about the.."

"family travel!" Her huband completed her phrase.

"Ohh, THAT'S RIGHT!" Dory nodded.

"...Uh-oh.. I start getting the feeling I'm not gonna like what I'm 'bout to hear.." Marlin moved back a little bit, unwilling to join anyone tro any travel away from the reef. But Dory put a fin on him, patting a bit.

"Relax, Marlin! No one is leaving this place!"

"Oh, thanks, Godness~!.." Marlin said in relief.

"Except for Dory and us!" Jenny announced hugging Charlie happily.

"W-WHAT!?" Marlin's eyes onened wide.

"That's some great news, Dory!" Destiny exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, some quality time with your parents! What could be better than that?" Bailey agreed. At that moment, Hank has arrived as well. He could hear them all talking delightfully and he used his camouflage for once more to hide himself.

"Hmmm..." He was now watching silently, wondering what they were saying. The forgetful little fish would explain better about their sudden decision.

"Look, guys.. We haven't talked about all the details yet, I think.. but we're possibly leaving innnnn..."

"Just a few days!" Her cheerful dad helped her remember.

"Just a few days!" She repeated. Hank's eyes widened a bit as he let out a low gasp of surprise.

"Uhh, guys.." Marlin said, but then Jenny added..

"Finally! We're gonna show you the place where I and your dad first met~! You know, we used to live in the sea as well..."

"GUYS!" Marlin spoke even loudler to pay their attention, but failed again, as Charlie's voice covered his own.

"...Before getting sick of some infested waters.. and found a shelter at Marine Life Institute" He held her wife's fins.

"But now here we are! All together, ready to traverse the ocean again!" Jenny tried to restore the initial happy atmosphere. 'Only this time we'll have you!.."

"That's a genius idea!" Nemo said excitedly, realizing how important that trip would be to them.

"No, it's not!" Marlin protested. "There's nothing 'genius' in such a long, DANGEROUS trip!" He turned to Dory. "Dory, you stay here!" Everyone stopped. A sudden silence spread around like a ripple. Jenny broke the silence whispering to her husband..

"..Dory told us he would have a hard time accepting it.."

"Ouch, here we go again.." Bailey said, knowing a little something about Marlin's overptrotective attitude. Then Dory decided to explain.

"...Marlin, I-"

"I CAN'T GET THAT! Honestly, I can't believe that, after all the trouble we've been through, away from our home, and SURVIVED, REMEMBER THAT PART.. you wanna go again!?"

"Marlin, I know, you're right, but-" He wouldn't let her say anything else..

"I-I mean look around; Your parents are here! We're all here! Friends and family!" He turned to Jenny and Charlie. "Why would you ever risk your lifes for? For just a trip!?" Then back to Dory. "Did the thought of losing us forever pass through your mind?!"

"MARLIN!..." It was her time to speak. She let out a sigh. "Listen to me.. All I ever wanted.. was some quality time with my parents.. Just me and them! To replenishe the vacuum that has sat between us for all these years! You understand?"

Marlin could hardly breathe, after his outburst. "...B-but if-" But it was her time to interput him.

"I'm gonna be fine, Marlin, I promise!" She swimmed to her parents. "'Cause I'll be with my parents and everything is gonna be okay!" She smiled simply, in an attempt to calm him down. Marlin knew he had to accept it. It wasn't depeding on his decision anyway..

"...A-aright, Dory.. You're right.. I'm trusting you.." He tried to give her a slight smile. "In addition, who am I to stand as a roadblock between you and your parents?" Dory's smile became even wide. "I wish.. All I can do is wish you to have a great time together and come back soon" She now couldn't help but grab and pull him into a very strong hug.

"Aww, come here, you surly, clown-head!" Nemo giggled happily and hugged Dory and Marlin as well. Bailey found this scene so emotionally affecting and happily made his characteristic sound..

"Ohhhh! How much I love happy endings!" He leaned his head on Desitny. "...hug?" But she just pulled him away a bit and turned to the others.

"It's gonna be an unforgettable trip!" Jenny said.

"I am sure about it!.." Marlin didn't have a choice but agree.

"Since it's finally official now.. WISH A NICE TRIP TO THE FAMILY!" Bailey raised his voice honorably. Hank felt a sudden disappointment, a rejection. Dory was...leaving? He didn't want to stay there any longer..

"AND A GOOD TIME!" Destiny added.

"And we'll be waiting for your return , having prepared a big surprise for you! Right, dad?" Nemo asked his father, not expecting a negative answer from him this time.

"Heh, of course we will!.."

"Ohh, I already miss you, friendo~" Destiny admitted touched. Hank was now about to go. He was nervy enough. There was nothing more to hear! He, still in his disguise, would swim away.

"Heheh..." But as Dory glanced away, noticed something. Two big light blue eyes, before they turn to leave. -One, two, three, four, five, six, EIGHT TENTACLES!- She counted in her mind. She would recognize them anywhere! Dory had her own unique way of recognizing Hank. "Uhh.. ehm, s-sorry.." She began going after him, leaving back the others. "Excuse me for a minute.. Hank?" She called him but he didn't seem to hear. Next moment, Dory lost him but she saw and knew where he was heading to...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hank, Haank?" She kept on calling him, waitng for an answer, as she was swimming to the place Hank used to go when wanted to be alone or think something. It was a small, sequestered 'cave' made of two rocks; One was standing still as the base while the other had the role of the roof. Dory didn't get any respond. "...Hank?" She swimmed lower to see Hank hidden in his house, with his back turned on her. "Hank, are you okay?" Hank pretended he hadn't notice she was there..

"Oh, uhh.. hey, kid.. I'm fine.. GREAT, never been better.. You didn't even had to get in trouble to ask.." He was still looking away, avoiding eye contact with the female.

"Trouble? No, I- But what are you saying!? Of course I had to! Because in case you have forgotten, you silly septopus, we're friends! Somethingineverforget..." She mumbled quickly the last part kind of thoughtfully, though Hank didn't notice, since he rolled his eyes at the loquacious fish. "AAAND A REAL friend always asks their other friend if they're okay, okay? And because I know you.. this is not the USUAL grouchy look you have! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong, alright? I'm just.. sitting here, underneath my rock, enjoying the view without worrying about..." He has now turned to face her. "DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO!?"

"Well, I.. don't know!" She looked down sceptically, shoftly poking her chin with her fin repeatedly, before looking back up at him. "Like what?"

"Oh, what can I say? Get prepared for something?" He moved his head a bit closer. "Such as a trip!?"

"A trip?"

"YES! That one with your parents! !" His patience has been exhausted..

"Uhmm.. AAHH, I DIDN'T TELL YOU! I'm gonna go on a trip with my parents soon!" The septopus let a tentacle hit his face.

"Poseidon, help me..." But Dory didn't seem to bother.

"We're going to visit many places where they used to live once..."

"I know..." He said, slipping his tentacle off his face now.

"..distant places..."

"I know!.." It was like he was talking to himself.

"..places in where they were always dreaming we would swin all together some day..."

"Ugh, STOP IT! !" His angry but kinda weak voice made the naive fish stop momentially.

"...Okay, take it easy, take it easy... don't be like that.. Just know that you don't seem to be fine at all today.."

"HOW COULD I EVER BE FINE WHEN FOR ONCE MORE, ALL I CARE ABOUT AND LOVE IS LEAVING AWAY, HUH!? YOU TELL ME!?" He accidentally disclosed. He then realized what he said. But he was so out of control that it just came out spontaneously..

"Hank, but what are you-..?" She thought again, and understood. "Ohh... You mean.. you mean me..?"

"...Forget it! I shouldn't have spoken.." He stood up, ready to swim away, but Dory wouldn't allow it. She stopped him by just giving him a touch with her yellow fin, so he stayed.

"Noo, you totally should! Hank.. are you afraid you might lose me or something? That's it? Okay, I know the ocean is.. boundless and deep and dangerous, I know that! But nothing bad is gonna happen! Hank, I need to take that trip.. I thought you would understand better.." But Hank wouldn't go with it that easily..

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!? That you are wanting to go to a happy family travel with your parents so to feel closer to them? WELL, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! See, I have never planned anything with my family, I never HAD a family and I STILL don't!"

"That's not true!..." She refused.

"What? Are you gonna tell me I'm a 'member' of your family too? Huh, yeah, sure.. That's why no one even remembered to aware me about the meeting.." He looked her into her eyes. "Neither you, Dory.." Dory shook her head a bit, then admitted..

"HANK, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE AT THAT MEETING!"

"Oh, now you just made it even obvious.."

"No! I mean.. I indeed wanted you to be the last one learning the news.. but not because I forgot you.. Actually, I could never forget you.. And telling you that I'm about to leave, even for a few days would be for me the hardest thing I could ever do.." Hank tilted his head in confusion, raising a brow..

"... I.. don't think I'm getting what you say, Dory.. What are you trying to tell me?"

"What am I trying to-?" She remembered "..Ah, thaaat uhh.." She was trying to figure out a way to explain. "It is difficult, I mean, some of us would consider it harder to say 'goodbye' to our mate than to the rest of family and-" But when Hank realized the word 'mate', he interputted her instantly.

"Wait... w-what did you say?" This time, Dory paused for a moment.. and remembered.. Did she really said 'mate'?!

"...What.. did I say?"

"What did you say just now!?"

"I think I said 'what did I say?' Why you asking?"

"Ow, c'mon! You can't have forgotten something like that!"

"Me?.. N-nooo?" She leaned away now. It was her turn to avoid meeting his eyes. "I remember.. I remember nothing.." She pretended, but Hank just chuckled, and slowly placed a tentacle on her chin, turning her face to his, forcing her to gaze into his big bright eyes..

"...Some words just can't be forgotten, kid.."

"...You think so?" She asked, wondering if that was true.

"Yes.. And I know you remember" He said blandly.

"Hmm..." A slight smile slipped across her face, as she held gently the tentacle that was touching her. "Well, I think it depands..."

"..On what?"

"Did you mean what you said before?" She took the liberty to ask.

"...What?" He asked to learn and his tentacle slipped off Dory's fins.

"Ya know..." She looked away a bit. "That you care about me and.. love me.." Her cheeks turned dark blue in embarrassment. It was the first time she would have that warm feeling. Hank's eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe she hasn't forgotten yet.. Damn, and he wasn't good at manifesting his feelings..

"... You.. still remember?" And Dory chuckled..

"Someone once said 'Some words just can't be forgotten'.." Her words came out quietly.

"..Did you just use my advice against me?" He noticed surpised.

"Did I? And I was saying 'I have heard that somewhere before', heh... Maybe it's because.. they don't just speak in mind but.. in the mutual feeling someone can have..." With these words, Dory declared that she was feeling the same way as him.

"Dory!..." It was his chance to talk to her with all sincerity.

"..And they stay there, etched in your heart... forever..." She stopped, not sure about what she was talking about. "I do make sense, right?"

"Dory, I care for you much more than you could ever imagine! You literaly drove me to the freedom. You helped me see what's really important.. You gave me a reason to say that it's worth to be alive.." Dory couldn't help but smile at his last words. She didn't know she was that reason thought. "...For once in my life, I could touch the freedom!" He continued.

"Well, told you it'd be better out here-.."

"And now that you're leaving, I'm gonna feel imprisoned again.. Because freedom to me means an excited 'good morning' and a sweet smile every day.. Those two purple eyes looking at me in confusion when they have forgotten what we were talking about.. that pleasant presence that's making the breeze around feeling warmer... You are my freedom, Dory.. And now that I've met you, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you..." He leaned away a bit before turning to give her another loving but wounded look. "... 'cause I just can't imagine my life without you"

"Aww.. Hank~!" Dory has almost teared up. She moved closer and spread her two fins to hug her mate, then gently kissed his cheek. The shy male blushed hardly as she did so. "I love you too! And I'm gonna miss you very very much!" That last part managed to ruin the moment..

"...Soo.. That didn't influence your plans for the trip, right?" Dory pulled away a little bit.

"Nah, not even.."

"I was sure.. But at least, uh.. let me give you something.."

"For me? What is it?" She asked as he was pulling out a big pearl and showed it to her.

"Here.." Dory's eyes widened and she exclaimed with admiration..

"It's wonderful! Where did you find it?" She raised a nonexisting brow, then gasped. "Are you planning on giving it to some female!?" She asked in suspense and jealousy.

"Uhh, yes.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just offered it to you.."

"Really?" She glanced at her gift again "Aww it's-"

"Wonderful, I know.. It's a rare pearl given by a chatty clam, old friend.. I kept it safe for a long time.. It's yours now.." He handed it to her. "And I wish your travel will be just as wonderful as this pearl is.. About me.. I'll be waiting here for you to come back. Until then I'll just.. keep swimming, heh.." He attempted to take all her qualms away by smiling at her, something that was known he didn't use to do all the time.

"Heh, that's right!" She gave him a friendly pat. "That's exactly what you should do!" But Hank stayed still, gazing into Dory's eyes lovingly. "...What?" Her voice cheered him up and he blinked twice..

"Nothing, it's just that.. the pearl...It is reflecting in your eyes in an admirable way!" He admitted, but now it was Dory who was glancing into his two light blue diamonds, fascinated..

"Mmm.. Can you please say it again?" She chuckled. "'Cause seems like despite the short-term remembery loss I suffer from, I also tend to loose myself into your eyes~.." She said playfully but tenderly. The orange one had his eyes half-closed as well, but he was thinking things more seriously..

"...We need to talk.. Not now.. but sometime, the two of us need to talk.." Dory thought of it and nodded. Something new would start happening between them soon, but for now.. the family travel had priority...

 **THE END**

 **And till my next fanfiction, just keep swimming, readers!**


End file.
